Escaping
by tmizzy2125
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad are tired of being told who they can and can't date? What happens when their solution involves running away together?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Escaping: preview**

_Dear cast of _So Random!_,_

_ I'm sorry to have to say this, but I'm running away. At least, I'm running away for now. One day, you will understand why I left. When that day comes, I will gladly come back. Don't even try to find me. The only one who would be able to find me promised she wouldn't come looking. Like I said, I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Sonny Munroe_

_Dear cast of _Mackenzie Falls_,_

_ I hate to tell you, but I'm running away until you understand why I left. Don't get me wrong, I love show biz, but there's someone who needs me more. She needs me more than anyone who will read this letter, and with the paparazzi and detectives snooping around, a lot of people will. I need you to learn this lesson if we are to continue working together. Sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper _


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. BTW: I'm going to try to write a song down for each chapter that would pair perfectly with it. I will also name the chapter the name of the song. This one happens to be:

Us Against the world by Mitchel Musso and Katelyn Tarver

Sonny's POV

--one day earlier—

I was sitting in my dressing room as usual. I had fallen deep into thought about whether I liked Chad or not. Of course, my mind automatically said, _No, you HATE Chad Dylan Cooper, remember? _Unfortunately, the part of my mind that reminded me of my mom decided to be smart today. _Yes, I hate __Chad Dylan Cooper,__ the jerk, but I love __Chad,__ the sweet, romantic guy. _

_Chad and Chad Dylan Cooper are the same person._

_No they are not! Chad Dylan Cooper is a jerk! Meanwhile, Chad is so… amazing!_

Ugh! This is endless! I can't make up my mind… well actually my mind can't make up itself… does that make sense?

"Hey Sonny."

I jumped about a foot in the air. I hadn't noticed Chad standing in the doorway.

"You scared me!" I exclaimed. Chad sauntered in and plopped down next to me.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said casually. I was quite taken aback. Chad Dylan Cooper just _apologized?_ One of Chad's arms slinked around my shoulder. I suppressed a smile.

"So… I, uh, wanted to ask you if, um, you would like to, uh, go out on a date tonight… with me?" Chad sounding so timid? What, am I like in an alternate universe or something? So, should I? Shouldn't I?

Chad's POV

"…yes."

YES! Now, was that so hard? YES! I can't believe I worked up the courage to ask her! I jumped up from the couch.

"YES!" I cried. Then I paused. I could feel my cheeks slowly growing hotter. I spun on my heels to see a giggling brunette lounging on the couch.

"So what are you waiting for?" she giggled, "Shoo! I have to get ready!"

"Pick you up at five!" I managed to say before being shoved out of the room.

I walked to my dressing room. I wanted to get a shower, have my hair done, and dress nicely before I went to pick up Sonny.

--5 o'clock—

I stood outside Sonny's dressing room. I checked my watch. 5:00. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

Sonny's POV

_Knock knock._

I guess Chad's here.

I was dressed in a bright blue dress that ended just before it reached my knees. It tied around my neck and it had a spot where the material was clumped so that it looked like flowers.

I opened the door and- wow! Chad looked amazing!

We drove to a fancy French restaurant where we ate outside, hidden from view by the beautiful scenery. A thin stone path led from our small clearing to the actual restaurant. We ate a wonderful meal, and by six o'clock, we were done.

Instead of going back to the studio, however, we went to our own 'photo shoot'. Chad changed into a t-shirt and jeans with swim trunks underneath, I was in a sundress with my bikini underneath. We played around in a field for awhile, my little sister Joy taking (very professional) pictures "of our cuteness" she had said. Joy occasionally told us how to pose to get a great picture, but for the most part Chad and I just acted like two little kids on a playground. At one point I stole his wallet and Chad chased after me. He wasn't angry though. On the contrary, he was cracking up the whole time, which made me laugh, which made him laugh harder, and so on and so on. At one point, I tripped and fell because I was laughing so hard. Needless to say, Chad took his wallet back.

After that, we took some pictures at the beach. I pulled off my sundress so I could run in the water. No one was at what Chad called 'his little part of the beach'. It certainly was beautiful there. I stuck my tongue out, enticing Chad to follow, then dashed for the azure waves rolling before me. Chad followed. When I stopped to catch my breath I heard a faint "Got 'cha!" from behind me. I grinned and twirled around to see Chad, a little sweaty from the long run. We were about up to our ankles in the water and the sun was half way gone on the horizon. I leaned in and kissed Chad. He was surprised, but he didn't pull away.

We stopped back at the studio to pick up our scripts and various other items before heading home. I turned the knob to my dressing room door and walked in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Tawni screeched. My whole cast was in my dressing room.

"… on a date," I said cautiously.

"With who?" Nico demanded.

"… Chad," I muttered.

"WHAT!?" erupted my cast-mates.

After being scolded by my entire cast, I decided I needed to get away from them. I ran to the set of Mackenzie Falls.

Chad's POV

I told my cast I was on a date with Sonny hoping they wouldn't freak. Of course, they did. They threatened to fire _me_. I mean, you can't have _Mackenzie _Falls without _Mackenzie _can you? Well, actually if the director worked the right angle, they could.

So, yeah, I was pretty upset.

Then I heard footsteps coming my way. Sonny burst through the door and scanned the empty room. Then she sat down next to me and just hugged me.

"I'm so tired of being told who I can and cannot date," she said. She scooted over so that she sat in my lap with her head on my chest. I had my arms wrapped around her.

"You know what? Me too. I hate that they're trying to control my love life," I said smiling.

"So… what're we gonna do?" She asked nuzzling her head into me.

"I dunno, run away?"

Of course, this would be another time one of my sarcastic comments got me into loads of trouble.

"Yes! We should!... at least until they understand that we should be allowed to be together."

This was probably the stupidest idea ever, but with or without me, Sonny was leaving, and I couldn't let her try to survive on her own. So I agreed to go with her. We packed only what we needed into messenger bags, which were easiest for us to carry, and wrote a note to each of our casts. Sonny left a scrapbook with all the pictures from our date in it for our casts to find. No one was left in the building so it wasn't hard for s to leave. We didn't take either of our cars because someone was bound to see the license plate and realize it was the missing Sonny and Chad. We took the bus from Condor Studios to Malibu.


End file.
